


Little Ghost

by Just_A_Nerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Eventual Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, F/F, M/M, Minor Phasma/Rey, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Nerd/pseuds/Just_A_Nerd
Summary: Armitage Hux's homelife is terrible. And it doesn't look like it'll be better when he moves to some shitty town with shitth air. That is until he meets a cute goth boy who seems to be hiding something.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Phasma/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Brendol Hux was extremely pleased with himself and his work, he doubted one could find a fault in it. He was the last person anyone would expect to be involved in a scandal simply because he didn’t brag about all of the women he has fawning over him, nor all the money he has slowly been getting from places other than work.   
Brendol Hux was the president of a security company simply called Hux Security. He was a large, pale man, with thinning red-gray hair. Maratelle, Brendol’s wife, was a fragile woman who reminded most of an ugly china doll kept at the back of one’s closet, convinced it’s possessed.   
Brendol had everything he could ever want. A steady job, lots of money, and people to control. But he also had a great shame, that, much to his annoyance, was no secret. He had an illegitimate son. The boy's mother was nothing but a lowly kitchen woman that all but threw herself at him. As one to indulge in about anything, he had spent a night with her and after that, he never saw or heard from her again.   
When Brendol woke on a rainy Monday morning, it was when things took a turn for the worse for him. As Maratelle quietly made him breakfast, Brendol rambled about his annoying underlings, as he liked to call them. Maratelle nodded and hummed at the right times.  
Neither of the pair seemed to notice the mailman slip a letter into the door.   
Brendol left, at exactly 8:30. Got into his car and drove away.   
The first time he saw them, he was stuck in light traffic, near the roads into London central. They were a small group, three or four at the most. They all wore the strangest clothes he had ever seen, camouflage ponchos, and black rain boots and flat caps. Brendol saw them look around and then point to his car! Brendol sneered - probably collecting for some stupid charity, he thought before contuning the drive towards his work.   
The next time it happened he almost had to call security. An hour or so after he arrived the charity people from before came into his office, demanding to see him and leaving muddy footprints all over his nice clean lobby!   
Thankfully after this incident though, he had a nice morning. He shouted at some people, made several important calls and sales, and even got to fire someone! His mood was steadily improving, that was until he decided to take a quick walk outside for some fresh air.  
He once again saw the people in ponchos but they were across the street and hadn’t seem to spot him yet. He quickly turned to the left and began to walk at a brisk pace. While walking however, he noticed huddles of people standing about whispering excitedly to one another.   
“Brendol Hux- yeah the security man-!”  
“Could he really have a son?”  
Brendol stopped dead in his tracks. These people were talking about him! And a son? He didn’t have a son…  
Brendol turned on his heels and all but sprinted back to his office. He saw the poncho people leaving the building, and he refused to meet their searching eyes. He went upstairs to his office and threatened to fire his security when she tried to explain why the poncho people were inside again.   
He slammed his office door and sat down in his plush chair, taking a steady breath. That’s when he noticed the letter. On his desk there was a letter addressed to him. Brendol grabbed the letter and ripped it open, reading it quickly.   
Dear Brendol  
I am not sure if you remember me but we had an affair a few months ago. I worked in the kitchens at a banquet you had attended. I have fallen very ill and the doctors said I don’t have much time left. This is why it pains me to inform you that nine months after the banquet, I had a baby. He is yours, I am positive. I hadn’t been with another man after the banquet and he looks so like you. He has your hair. His name is Armitage. He is only 10 months old, please take care of him. That’s all I ask. Give him a home once I’m gone. I’m sending some friends of mine to deliver him to you once I’ve passed.   
Thank you

Parts of the letter were smudged, due to tears or rain, Brendol couldn’t tell. He couldn’t even see her name, but he remembered her. More the way she felt. She wasn’t pretty so Brendol took her from behind so he wouldn’t have to see her face.   
He read the letter a few more times and came to the conclusion that this must be a joke. A sick joke to try and get money from him! Yes of course that’s what it was. He was just relishing the thought when he got a call.   
“Hello?” he said, voice steady when he picked up the phone.   
“Brendol. You need to come home right now. There are people here trying to give me a baby saying that it's yours.” Maratelle’s voice was laced with venom and Brendol knew she was shaking with anger. Brendol’s blood ran cold as he pulled on his jacket and left, telling his secretary to cancel his meetings.   
When he got home, he saw Maratelle standing with her arms crossed, fuming at the poncho wearing people in the living room. Brendol saw that one of them was holding a small bundle and cooing it softly.   
“Brendol Hux? I am sure you got our letter?” one asked, an older man, standing up.   
“Yes. I did,” Brendol said coldly.  
“Do you accept this boy, your son, into your home?” the man asked, indicating the bundle.   
Brendol hesitated. He had thought about his response on his way home. It seemed that everyone knew now that he had a bastard son. And his reputation would be even more damaged if he turned the baby away so he quietly said, “Yes.”  
Maratelle gasped and looked at him. Her china doll eyes wide and angry, her thin eyebrows furrowing, making her forehead crease and look ugly.   
“Excellent, we will just need you to sign these,” Brendol absitmeidnley signed whatever paper they put in front of him. His eyes glazed over and confused.   
“Alright well, I suppose we’re done here! Ah Angie? Could you bring in Armie’s things please?” a young woman with blond hair stood and walked outside, coming back in with a folded crib, high chair and suitcase filled with baby clothes, toys and formula.   
“Well if that’s all then,” Maratelle said, ushering the poncho people out. Brendol ignored everything until a man came and held out the baby for him to take. Brendol took the baby without looking at it and the man left.   
Maratelle closed the door and turned, glaring at Brendol and the swaddle in his arms. Brendol looked down at the baby. His mother was right, the baby did have Brendol’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been sixteen years since the bastard son arrived that fateful monday evening. But Brendol’s home and life had barely changed at all. He continued with his everyday schedule, ignoring the boy. Maratelle also ignored him, often leaving him alone for as long as possible. The couple may have accepted Armitage into their home, but they never accepted him as part of their family.   
As the sun rose and krept threw the windows of the house, the only thing that showed time had passed from the day Brendol received that cursed letter, was the change in decoration. The wallpaper had been changed from flowers to intricate blue and white designs, and the tv had been updated to the newest model.   
And even now, Armitage Hux slept soundly in his room. But he woke quickly with a start when his step-mother’s shrill voice invaded his dreams.   
“Get up! Get up!” she shouted banging on his door. Armitage groaned and got out of bed, stretching his arms high above his head. He looked around his room, most of his things were packed away in boxes, they were moving to America in a few days for his father’s work.   
“Get up or you won’t get any breakfast!” Maratelle screeched from outside his door.   
“Like I barely get some anyways,” Armitage muttered   
“Excuse me? What did you say?!”   
“Nothing!” Armitage began looking around his room for shoes, which he pulled on quickly once located.   
When he was ready, he walked out of his room, down the stairs and to the kitchen. The table was in the middle of the room, covered in so much food, Armitage could hardly see the table cloth. He knew it was all for his fat father who liked to ridicule Armitage for his build.   
Perhaps it was from the little food he got, or the constant running from either his parents or from bullies, but Armitage was quite skinny for his age. He always felt much skinner then he was, due to the tight sweaters and pants he usually wore. Armitage had a thin face with high cheekbones, red hair and bright-green eyes. He was pale from the time spent indoors, not that british climate helped much.   
“Eat something boy, you’re as thin as a slip of paper and just as useless!” Brendol yelled, in Armitage’s ear, right behind him. Armitage jumped out of the way and sat himself down at the breakfast table, knowing he should take as little as he could get away with. Brendol was always shouting things like that at Armitage. But when wasn’t he yelling at Armitage?  
Armitage ate silently as his father read the newspaper and Maratelle sipped her coffee, while casting Armitage disgusting looks.   
“Plane leaves at 2:00 Thursday afternoon, we have three days left to prepare for the move,” Brendol said suddenly, setting his newspaper down.   
“That’s rather late, isn’t it?” Maratelle said, looking up at her husband. “We’d be arriving at...8:00!”  
“Well that’s the best I can do darling! I’m trying to expand a business here! America has great opportunities!”  
“But it’s so late! And it’ll take forever to get to the house! Not to mention all the furniture we’ll have to fix and things to unpack!” said Maratelle, going red in the face. Armitage knew a fight would break out quickly if she kept going like this, so he tried to finish eating as quickly and quietly as possible, so he could leave.   
Brendol also seemed to sense the oncoming storm, and not wanting to fight before leaving for work said, “Alright darling how about this, I’ll get us a hotel room and hire someone to clean up the house for us, just the way you want it, while we’re on the flight and at the hotel?”  
Maratelle thought for a moment, “Alright. Alright yes, get it done today though! I’ll need pictures of the house so I can make things just the way I want.”  
Brendol nodded.  
“Anything for you my darling!” He squeezed her hand affectionately, earning a smile.   
Armitage watched Brendol finish his food, three eggs, two pieces of toast, a cup of coffee, and a doughnut, so he could leave.  
“Right then, I’m off!” Brendol stood up, meaning Maratelle and Armitage did the same and walked him to the door. “Armitage. Don’t get in anyone’s way or I’ll have your head.”  
And with those parting words, Brendol Hux left for work, and Armitage was safe enough. Armitage knew that he wasn’t safe with his step-mother but if he could leave, he’d feel much better. He loved being outside. He could go anywhere he liked and be anyone he wanted. He had been stuck inside the past few days, packing but since all was finished he could leave.   
“Can I go out?” Armitage asked suddenly, stopping Maratelle mid step. Armitage knew he should probably ask if she needed help with anything first, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.   
“Have you finished packing your things?” Maratelle asked.   
“Yes.”  
“Don’t use that tone with me!”  
Armitage flinched backwards at the loud noise. His parents often accused him of doing things when he wasn’t.   
“Room and bathroom cleaned?”   
“Yes, ma’am,” Armitage said, trying to seem more polite.  
Maratelle looked like she had just drunk lime juice.  
“I’ll be the judge of that!” she snapped.   
“Alright,” Armitage said, walking behind her up the stairs.   
Maratelle opened the bedroom door, seeing everything was neat and orderly.   
“I suppose...you could go...but first clean up the kitchen,” Maratelle said slowly.  
“Yes ma’am,” Armitage said, trying to hide his smile.   
The kitchen seemed messier than before. Armitage sighed quietly but cleared the plates and washed them, putting them in the rack to dry, already wishing he was done.   
Suddenly Maratelle was beside him, wiping down the counters. Armitage shot her a curious look but said nothing.   
“I just want you gone as soon as possible,” she said, shooting him a nasty look. Armitage grabbed a broom and swept and mopped the floor, tempted to go ever so slightly slower to piss her off. But he didn’t.   
A half hour later, Armitage was grabbing his keys and walking out the door, shouting a quick goodbye, not specifying when he'd be back. Maratelle sat at the kitchen table on her computer and muttered something likely harsh at the red-head.   
The air was warm and the sky was clear. There was a light breeze and the smell of freshly mowed grass, alerted Armitage’s senses. Armitage began to walk down the road. Armitage loved to be outside. He felt free. He felt as though he could go wherever and do whatever he wanted without being yelled at for it.   
His father was always yelling at him for something. He likes to humiliate Armitage in front of others, and Brendol’s friends had even gotten in on it. Once when he was 11, a friend of Brendol’s, Brookes,a man best described as a fat taxidermied walrus, had come over and made Armitage get them drinks. When he tripped and spilled the drinks, Brookes made hm lick it up and watched, laughing as his father beat him for it.   
A different time he had gotten into trouble for hiding behind the school. He was being chased by a gang of bullies and, instead of fighting, he hid behind the school until the bullies left. Brendol was unbelievably pissed at his son for ‘being a coward and a weakling’.   
But today nothing bad will happen. It was even worth cleaning the large kitchen to be anywhere that wasn’t his room, or the house.   
While Armitage walked he thought about his new life in America. He thought about the schools, he knew they would most certainly be different than the private schools he had been through his whole life. He was going to be going to a public school, a region of the world he knew nothing about. He also knew that they were going to be moving to a city called Pittsburgh but he knew nothing about it besides the air is shit, the water is shit, and the people have the strangest accent Armitage had ever heard.   
Finally, Armitage reached his destination. A cute little house near the edge of town where his aunt Sloane lived.   
Rae Slaone wasn’t really Armitage’s aunt, but she may have well been. Rae, a beautiful dark skinned woman with thick curly hair with a single gray streak, was a retired navy officer. She had known Brendol, but they didn’t get on very well as of late. Rae always held a soft spot for Armitage, seeing the bruises his father left him, took him in.   
Armitage knocked on the door.  
The door opened to reveal Rae smiling at him.   
“Hey Armie! Come on in!” she opened the door wider, and Armitage stepped in smiling.   
Armitage knew he wasn’t supposed to see Rae, after she had confronted Brendol about his abuse, he attacked her and she won. She made him promise to never lay a finger on Armitage again, but of course that didn’t last.  
Armitage ended up having the best afternoon he had in a long time. He watched TV with Rae, who liked to complain about the plot of the soap-operas but never turned them off. They ate leftover pizza, and after Armitage burned his tongue, was given a large bowl of chocolate ice cream.   
Armitage should have known that nothing good could last however.   
After lunch they decided to take a walk in the park, it was far but the walk was nice with the warm weather. In the park there weren’t many people, though some were there. Mostly couples and mothers with children too small for school yet. Rae immediately found a soccer ball and kicked it lightly a few times, watching it roll.   
Armitage watched the ball roll into an empty field, after Rae had kicked it too hard.   
“Go kick it back to me,” Rae said, nodding towards the ball. Armitage jogged over and kicked.   
“Let’s play a round!” Rae shouted. She kicked the ball back.   
Armitage jogged to the ball’s new position and stared intently at it for a moment. He shouldn’t have been surprised by this, Rae had so much energy and no one to spend it on - so he ran back, kicking the ball as he went. Rae blocked him and got to the ball, running towards his end of the imaginary goal.   
Armitage went chasing after her, and kicked the ball out running towards her end. They continued like this for however long until -   
“ARMITAGE!” Maratelle’s shrill voice pierced Armitage’s ears, making him cringe. He turned and saw his step-mother striding towards him, fury burning in her eyes.   
Armitage looked around the park to see if other people were watching. They were. He turned back to Maratelle who stood in front of him now, her fists clenched at her sides.   
Rae came to stand next to Armitage and rolled her eyes at the sight of the life sized china doll.   
“What do you think you’re doing?” Maratelle asked, spittle flying from her mouth.   
“Well he’s clearly playing football with his aunt,” Rae said, coming to Armitage’s defense.   
“I don’t think I was talking to you, now was I?” Maratelle asked in a sickly sweet voice.   
“Don’t talk to her like that!” Armitage yelled.   
What happened next was so fast, Armitage was sure he would have emotional whiplash for the rest of his life.   
Maratelle turned on him suddenly and slapped him so hard, he stumbled and fell to the ground.   
Just as suddenly Rae pounced on Maratelle, shaking her hard and screaming in her face. People in the park were yelling and trying to peel the women apart, and drag Armitage away from them.   
As people rushed towards him, Armitage was picked up and held tightly to a woman, her soft hands wrapped around his head.   
“It’ll be okay love,” she kept muttering, “It’ll be okay.”  
By the time the women were separated, held back by two young men, Maratelle was shaking with rage and Rae was quiet, holding her chin high.   
Finally they were released and Armitage was pulled swiftly from the young mother’s embrace and was being dragged away, unable to look back at Rae who seemed about to collapse from despair, knowing what would happen to him once he reached the house.   
Maratelle waited until they were back at the house to say anything. She was so angry, she refused to look at him and instead sent him to his room, before going into the kitchen and letting out a blood-curdling screech of frustration.   
Armitage stayed in his room for the rest of the day, he had looked in the mirror and saw that Maratelle’s slap had cut him due to her assortment of rings. He didn’t know what time it was, he had his clock packed away. He knew it was late, his window showed the setting sun. But he didn’t know when his father came home, or when he would come upstairs. The anticipation was killing Armitage.   
Armitage had lived with his parents for 16 years. They were the most miserable times of his life. He wished he knew why his mother gave him up to them. Did she not love him? Who was she? Armitage liked to imagine that she was a beautiful woman who was extremely famous and sent him away because she didn’t want him in the spotlight, and soon she would find him and take him away, apologizing for leaving him. Armitage would go with her without hesitation, anything to leave this awful place.


	3. Chapter 3

Seeing Rae had meant that Armitage was locked in his room for much longer than usual. He wasn’t allowed out until the day of the move. And by that time he was much thinner and much paler than before.   
Armitage was glad the move had finally come. He was excited to go to America. It was a fresh start, but he was apprehensive. What if his mother came looking for him? He never asked his father or step-mother about his real mom. Questions got you hurt.   
The airport was large and crowded, no daylight came in from the many windows, just dark clouds rolling overhead. Armitage’s shoes squeaked as he shuffled behind his parents on the waxed floor, earning a glare from Brendol every few minutes. They passed quickly through the TSA and had gotten their bags taken to be brought on board and were given their tickets.   
Armitage scrolled through his instagram, waiting to board the plane. He sighed, closing his phone and looked down at the carpet. Armitage began to think about what his new life in America would be like. Maybe he’d make some friends at his school. Hopefully his house was nice. He even wondered if he could convince his father to let him get a pet cat. He almost laughed at the thought.   
“What are you smiling at, boy?” Brendol spat.  
“Nothing, father,” Armitage said, pushing his lips back down.  
“If you are boarding plane 319 please form a single file line to the entrance!” said a voice over the intercom.   
Armitage and his parents stood up and walked to the line, pushing people out of their way. After having his ticket checked, and finding his seat, Armitage collapsed into a set near the window, pulling his headphones out at getting ready for a long 12 hours. 

Two movies, a book and a six hour long playlist later, they finally arrived in Pittsburgh. Walking through the airport was all a blur to Armitage. He just remembered being pushed into a taxi, then into a hotel and into a hotel bed.   
When Armatige woke the sun was just starting to rise. He thanked god that his parents put him in a separate room. He climbed out of bed and into the bathroom, cringing at the cold tile beneath his feet, and turned on the shower. He left the water heat up and steam to fill the air before climbing in. He showered quickly, though he wished he could stay there forever. In the hot water, pelting his face and chest feeling like he’d never have to worry about anything ever again.   
He reluctantly got out of the shower and got dressed, slicked his hair back and made his way downstairs to the lobby for breakfast. He knew his parents wouldn’t be up for another hour or two so he figured he was safe.   
Thankfully not many people were up this early to get breakfast so he had a wide, fresh variety of food to choose from. After grabbing an apple, some water and frosted flakes he sat down at a table in the corner and looked out the window.   
The view was unimpressive. The sky was blue with dark clouds high in the sky. The street was dirty and littered with people and trash, and all the trees looked like they had died and been brought back to life then died again.   
“Well this is gonna be fun,” Armitage whispered sarcastically to himself.   
Once he was finished with his breakfast he went back upstairs to his room to read and wait for his parents to get him.

It had been an hour since they checked out of the hotel and still Armitage was not at his new house. Instead he was cramped into the backseat of his dad's new car, with all their stuff.   
“Well, we’re here!” Brendol announced a few minutes later.   
Armitage climbed out of the car and looked up at the house before him.   
It wasn’t large but it wasn’t small either. The white paint on the outside was chipping and it stood on a small hill with cracked stairs leading up to it.   
Armitage grabbed as many bags as he could, while his parents each grabbed one and made his way up the stairs.   
The inside of the house was just as impressive as the outside. When you walked inside, you were greeted with a creaky staircase, and checkered tile floors that lead all the way into the kitchen. It only stopped in the living room and drawing room. Thankfully all of their furniture had been set up so they just needed to unpack their bags and whatever boxes had been placed inside their rooms.   
“Armitage. Go upstairs and unpack. I don’t want to see you until dinner,” Brendol hissed.   
The upstairs was carpeted and dark, with only one light in the hallway and no windows. Armitage’s room, the last door on the left, was also carpeted but thankfully had two windows. One overlooked the empty street, showing only trees and streetlamps and the other showed the overgrown lawn.   
He sighed and began to unpack. He finished quickly and looked out the window, suddenly getting an idea. He grabbed his phone and headphones and headed downstairs.   
“I’m going out for a walk!” he called, not waiting for an answer and bolting out of the house. He was walking down the stairs when he saw him.   
A tall, muscular boy with long black hair and black clothes. He was pale and had dark, wide eyes. Chapped lips that were pulled into a smirk.   
“Hey!” he called out.   
“Hi?” Armitage said, walking down to him.   
“So you’re the guy moving into the old place huh?” The boy asked.   
“Um yes I suppose so,” Armitage began to walk past the boy, hoping to end the conversation. But the boy just followed him.   
“Y’know a kid commited suicide in there,” The boy said, jogging to keep up with Armitage, who was starting to grow more and more annyoed by the boy.   
“Who are you?” Armitage asked suddenly.  
“Oh! Name’s Kylo,” Kylo grinned wickedly.   
“No last name?” Armitage raised his eyebrow, looking the boy up and down.   
“Forgot it!”Kylo laughed.   
Armitage rolled his eyes and walked faster. He didn’t know who this boy was or why he was following him but he wished he would stop.   
“What about you, Gingerbread? What’s your name?” Kylo asked.   
“Armitage. Armitage Hux. and don’t call me gingerbread.”  
“Armitage huh? Well that’s kind of a stupid name...I’m just gonna call you Hux!” Kylo grinned.   
“Please don’t,” Armitage rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out, plugging in his headphones.   
“Whatcha listening to?” Kylo asked, grabbing a headphone and putting it in. “Jesus what is this shit?”  
“Classical music. It’s good,” Armitage said defensively.   
“Nah nah nah. You gotta listen to something good. Here give,” before Armitage could respond, Kylo had grabbed his phone and was typing away furiously.   
Suddenly the song was changed. The girl was talking but in no time she was screaming and the music became much louder.   
“Ugh what is this?” Armitage cringed at the sound.   
“It’s called ‘I’m yer dad’ and it’s good!” Kylo grinned, nodding his head to the beat.   
As they walked Armitage noticed all the things around them. There was a gas station with a bright neon sign, stores that looked like they had been broken into one too many times and many cracked street lamps.   
“Jesus this place is shit,” he said suddenly.   
“Well sorry it doesn’t live up to your London standards,” Kylo said defensively.   
“How’d you know I moved here from London?” Armitage asked.   
“Accent.”  
“That’s stereotypical.”  
“Well I was right, wasn’t I?”  
Armitage shrugged and kept quiet. He looked out towards the river. It looked cold and dirty, stained a gross brown color. There were a few bridges connecting this side to the other but the other side looked worse. It was far more industrial with factories here and there, thick clouds of smoke billowing up from different spots.  
“So what’s your story? Why’d you move here?” Kylo asked, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting up.   
“My dad’s job,” Armitage explained, scrunching his nose up at the cigarette.   
Kylo nodded and took a drag on the cigarette, blowing the smoke out of his nose. 

Armitage looked up at his ceiling. He couldn’t sleep. He was hungry and restless. He looked outside but saw nothing interesting, just dark trees and dark houses. The sky was filled with clouds, not even the moon was visible, let alone any stars.   
Armitage sighed and sat up, and pulled on a pair of shoes and a hoodie. He crept silently out of his room and down stairs. Once outside he took a deep breath, inhaling the cold, fresh air.   
“Jesus christ,” Armitage said, just to say something.   
He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the sky.   
“Fuck you,” he whispered, flipping off the sky.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Armitage was sitting on a school bus, blocking out the noise with music. Kylo had made him a playlist yesterday and if Armitage was being honest, it was pretty good.   
It was still dark out and Armitage’s eyes felt heavy, and he nearly dropped off a few times, but forced himself to stay awake. Soon though they were pulling up to a shabby looking stone building, that had thousands of other teenagers, pouring into it. Armitage stood up and made him way off the bus and into the school.   
It was huge and old. Clearly not having been updated since at least the 70s. Armitage made his way to his first period/homeroom class. His class started at 7:19 and he would be 20 minutes early but he figured it would be all right.   
He had english first with Mr. C. ThreePO. He walked into the room, which only had two other students in it. A tall girl with short blonde hair and a tense looking boy who looked around nervously when Armitage entered the room.   
“Ah! You must be our new student!” A man said. Armitage looked over and saw a tall lanky man, dressed in a yellow sweater and yellow pants sitting at the desk.   
Armitage smiled politely and nodded.   
“Well you can go sit over there with Phasma and Mitaka, you’re just in time for our new unit. We’re starting Romeo and Juliet today,” Mr. ThreePO grinned.   
Armitage made his way over to the boy and girl and sat down hesitantly.   
“I’d introduce myself but looks like Mr. ThreePO has us covered!” the girl smirked.   
“Phasma don’t be rude to the teacher!” Mitaka hissed.   
“I’m Armitage Hux,” Armitage said.   
“Oh yeah! You’re the kid who moved into the suicide house! Damn thought that place would never sell!” Phasma laughed.   
Armitage thought back to what Kylo said yesterday. He thought Kylo had just been joking, trying to scare him.   
“Someone died there?” Armitage asked.   
“Oh yeah! His name was Ben Solo, he was cool! Didn’t know him super well but I’d seen him around. Rich kid, didn’t go here. Went to his Uncle’s private school. Skywalker Academy. I only knew him cause I’m dating his cousin, Rey. Apparently he had some issues with his parents and shit but I don’t know,” Phasma shrugged.  
Armitage nodded slowly. It was weird to hear about a kid who commited suicide in your house. Especially when you just move there.   
Armitage took out his schedule and began looking over it.  
“Oh hey! You have lunch the same period as us!” Mitaka said suddenly.   
“Oh yeah! Wanna sit with us?” Phasma asked.  
Armitage shrugged, “Sure.”

By the end of the class, Armitage had read the first act of Romeo and Juliet and had found out about the kid who died in his house. A pretty successful start.   
The rest of the day passed uneventfully. He got a few pieces of homework, had lunch with Phasma and Mitaka who one could assume were his friends now and had not seen Kylo once. He didn’t know why he was looking for the goth boy, but he was. He realized he missed the others' presence. In the short time they had spent together, Armitage had actually had some fun.   
As he was doing his homework, later that night he kept getting distracted. Firstly because his step-mother was cleaning like a maniac and secondly he kept hearing little tinks on his window. Finally he had enough. Armitage stood and walked to the window. Outside he saw Kylo chucking pebbles at his window.   
“What the fuck are you doing?” Armitage asked.   
“Wanna hang out? I’m bored!” Kylo called up.   
“No! I have homework to do!”   
“Boo! Fuck homework! Fuck school! Live a little Hux!” Kylo grinned wickedly.   
Armitage sighed but relented, “Fine! I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Why wouldn’t you just text me?” Armitage asked once he was downstairs,   
“Don’t have a phone,” Kylo shrugged.   
“Really?” Armitage raised his eyebrows.  
“Really. Can’t afford it,” Kylo shrugged.   
Armitage was quiet for a moment. It hadn’t occurred to him that Kylo might be poor. It just wasn’t one of those things you thought about.   
“So what do you wanna do?” Armitage asked.  
“Hmm...we could go to the park and makeout?” Kylo suggested.   
“Shut the fuck up,” Armitage said.   
“Alright alright that’s off the table. For now. Hmm...wanna go in the woods? It’s super cool!” Kylo said, raising his eyebrows.   
“Fine, I guess,” Armitage shrugged.   
“Awesome!” Kylo grabbed Armitage’s wrist and pulled him towards the woods. 

Once far enough inside, Kylo let go and ran ahead of Armitage, Leaves littered the ground, and leaves covered the sky above them, letting in only streams of sunlight.   
“Cool huh?” Kylo grinned.  
“I suppose,” Armitage shrugged.   
“Pfft, come on! This place is amazing! Look at how much life is around us! Trees, leaves, bugs! All alive. So so so alive…”  
“I guess. It’ll all be dead soon enough. Winter’s coming. Besides with the way the world is going, I’d be surprised if anything around here was alive in the next twenty years,” Armitage shrugged.   
“Yeah probably, but think about now. Right now. Think about life! How wonderful it is! It’s so warm and healthy and...good. Death is cold and sad and lonely,” Kylo said sadly.   
“What’s your obsession with life?” Armitage asked.  
“What’s your obsession with death?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter it a bit shorter...quarantines got me uninspired


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Armitage! There’s gonna be this Christmas party over the weekend, you should come!” Phasma said, as they filed out of the cafeteria. It was the last day of school before winter break started and Armitage was dreading spending the next two weeks inside with his parents.  
“Okay, sure. I’ll go, anything to get away from my parents,” Armitage said.   
“Sweet! Pick you up tomorrow at 7:30 okay?” Phasma grinned, when Armitage nodded.   
Armitage sat through his next two classes, waiting for the bell to ring. After school, he and Kylo were going to hang out and Armitage couldn’t wait. Over the past few months the pair had grown closer. Armitage would almost consider Kylo to be a best friend. If he knew what a best friend was.   
Finally the bell rang and Armitage all but ran to the warm bus, hating the cold wind around him. He plugged in his headphones and listened to another one of the playlists that Kylo had made for him. This one was called “When you’re missing me”. Armitage had rolled his eyes and scoffed when Kylo had first made the playlist, claiming that he would never miss him enough to listen to the whole playlist, but recently Armitage found that he had been listening to the playlists more and more.   
“Hey Gingerbread!” Kylo grinned, he was waiting for Armitge at his bus stop. He had started doing this more and more. Armitage never questioned Kylo why he wasn’t in school, figuring that was a little too personal.   
“I told you not to call me that,” Armitage scowled.   
“Yeah well…”Kylo shrugged, “Come on, we are going to go see a movie!”   
“What movie?” Armitage asked, following Kylo who was walking down the street.   
“Haven’t a clue,” Kylo laughed.   
They walked in silence for a while. It wasn’t uncomfortable. It was pleasant. It was the kind of silence that you could feel easy and happy in because you both don’t feel the need to fill it.   
“Hey so...I’m going to this party tomorrow and I was wondering if you’d want to come?” Armitage asked, glancing at Kylo.   
“Oh jeez I would Hux I’m just...I’m not really a big party person, y’know?” Kylo cringed.   
“That’s fine! I don’t really wanna go anyways, just a way to get out of the house I guess,” Armitage explained, cursing himself silently.  
‘Stupid of course he wouldn’t want to go!’ Armitage thought to himself.   
“So what movie looks good?” Kylo asked, stopping in front of the movie theater to look at all of the poster displays.   
“Hmm I don’t know…” Armitage said, not fully paying attention.   
“Oh! This looks good!” Kylo said suddenly, causing Armitage’s head to jerk up.   
“Onward?” he asked, “Isn’t that for like...kids?”  
“Armie...we are kids.”  
Armitage shrugged, “Alright.”  
The pair walked into the dark cinema, glad to be out of the cold. There weren’t many people around seeing as it was still only 3:00 in the afternoon.   
“Hey, grab your ticket and some snacks, I’m gonna run to the bathroom and meet you in there,” Kylo said, before walking off.   
Armitage did what he was told. Soon enough he was sitting in the dark theater, nibbling on some popcorn.   
“Hey Hux!” Kylo whispered excitedly, plopping himself into a seat. “Man It’s been so long since I’ve seen a movie!”  
“I’ve never actually been to a movie…”Armitage said.   
“What?!” Kylo looked at him shocked, “How have you never been to a movie?”  
“My dad never let me go,” Armitage shrugged, “The only person who ever let me watch tv was my Aunt Rae...but I can’t see her anymore.”  
Kylo nodded silently. Armitage was glad he didn’t ask any questions. 

After the movie was over, Armitage and Kylo were walking back to Armitage’s house, talking and occasionally laughing.   
“Well holy shit!” Kylo grinned, “Hux can laugh! Damn he can smile too!”   
“Shut the fuck up,” Armitage said pushing Kylo lightly, his lips instictivley turning back into a frown.   
“Aww man...it went away!” Kylo complained, “See you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, maybe!” Armitage called, climbing the stairs to his front door. He hesitated for a moment then turned around to ask Kylo something, but he was already gone. Armitage looked down the street both ways but didn’t see the black mass that was his friend. Armitage shrugged and went inside. 

It was 7:35 the next day, and Phasma was late. Armitage was waiting in the living room, glancing out the window every few minutes. Thankfully, Brendol and Maratelle were both gone due to a business trip (Maratelle didn’t want to stay with Armitage). Finally his phone vibrates just as a car pulled up to his house. Armitage jumped up, and went bolting down the stairs to meet Phasma.   
“Hey Armite!” Phasma grinned as he slid into the back seat, Mitaka gave him a small wave from the front. “Damn you clean up nice when you don’t look like such a snob!”  
“Shut the fuck up,” Armitage shot back. He figured he ought to look more casual for a party so he just wore some simple black jeans and a white button up t-shirt.   
Phasma laughed and sped off down the street. Armitage watched the passing trees, tuning out Phasma and Mitaka’s talking. He was slightly worried, if he was being honest. He had never been to a party that wasn’t a banquet for his father’s work. What did people even do at things like this? He hoped that the police wouldn’t be called though he doubted they would be.   
“And we are here!” Phasma announced, parking the car.   
The trio bounced out of the car and up to a large stone house pulsing with music. Hundreds of people were milling around outside, drinking and laughing.   
“Armitage! Come here!” Phasma said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forwards.   
“This is Rey, Finn and Poe!” she said, gesturing to a trio they stood before. Finn, who Armitage recognized from a picture Phasma had shown him, waved and smiled.   
“Hey Hugs! Phas has told us so much about you!’ Poe grinned, slinging an arm around the redhead’s shoulders. Armitage tensed and scowled at the contact but thankfully it didn’t last long.   
“Poe, leave the guy alone,” Finn said, grabbing the latino’s hand.   
“Sorry sorry!” Poe laughed, “Sometime I get a little carried away...especially when I’m drunk!”  
Everyone laughed except Rey who stood stock still, glaring at Armitage. Everyone else seemed to notice the tension between the pair because their laughter soon died away into an awkward silence.   
Armitage cleared his throat and gave Rey a small wave, “Hi, uh...I’m Armitage,” he said politely.   
“I know. You’re the guy that moved into my dead cousins house,” Rey said.   
“Oh…” Armitage didn’t know what to say. How do you say ‘ah jeez sorry my dad moved us to a whole different country and we just so happened to land right in your dead cousins house! My bad!’   
“Rey? Babe...wanna go grab a drink?” Phasma said, guiding the brunette away.   
“Don’t worry about her, she's just still really torn up about Ben…” Finn said with a kind, awkward smile.   
Armitage nodded and excused himself to go get a drink. As he sipped the luke-warm alcohol he felt his body become warm and relaxed. He felt much better now. He turned around to make his way back to his friends when he heard it  
“I just don’t know who invited him. He’s such a freak!”  
“Yeah...but he’s kinda hot though,”  
“Sure he’s hot and god that english accent! But still…” Armitage listened closely. It was a small town, the only person here with an english accent was himself...they were clearly talking about him.  
“I mean come on! You’ve seen him around town! He’s always walking alone, talking to himself! Yesterday he came out of the movies laughing and talking by himself. That’s fucking weird.”  
Armitage focused hard on the conversation. He must have misheard...he wasn’t alone. Ever. If he was ever out he was with Kylo...wasn’t he?  
“Armitage! There you are!” Phasma suddenly appeared to drag him off...he never heard the rest of the conversation. 

“Be safe Armie!” Phasma laughed. Armitage was absouletly shit faced. The overheard conversation had made him so confused and freaked out he decided to drown his worries in vodka shots and weed.   
“Fuck you!” Armitage laughed loudly, staggering up the steps. He nearly fell several times, causing him to burst into a fit of load giggles. He heard Phasma drive away just as he reached his front door.   
“Fuck...where’s my key…” he asked but before he had to worry about it the door opened. The lights were on, the air was sweet and inviting. He saw someone standing in front of him but he knew it wasn’t his father...too skinny.   
“Armie? Woah...steady...steady,” someone was holding him. They were cold, but not unpleasantly so.   
“Kylo?” Armitage whispered, staring up into the familiar, pale face.  
“Yeah, it’s me. Don’t worry, I got you…” Armitage felt himself being picked up and carried up the stairs. His eyelids were heavy and his limbs felt like they had lead balls tied to each one.   
“What’s going on?” He asked.  
“I’m taking you upstairs...you don’t look so good,” Kylo said in a soft whisper.   
Armitage felt himself being lowered onto something warm and soft. ‘Bed’ he thought, smiling. He must have fallen asleep because he soon felt Klo shaking him awake and prompting him with a glass of water. Armitage took tentative sips but downed all of it before he knew it.   
“What did you get yourself into…” Kylo whispered, pushing some stray hairs from Armitage’s forehead. Armitage couldn;t reply, he was already falling asleep. But before he drifted off entirely, he felt something soft and cold, touch his cheek, and cold, dead, weight wrap around his body.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the last day of school, the air was warm and sweet, and everyone was smiling because they knew they wouldn’t have to see these damned halls for three whole months. Armitage had been invited to another party but he declined. Not only was he remembering how awful he felt after the last party, but he was planning on going out with Kylo.   
In recent months, he felt closer to Kylo. He felt something he had never felt with anyone else. It made him confused but he didn’t mind. Being with Kylo felt good.   
“Promise us you’ll still hang out this summer?” Mitaka asked as he, Armitage, and Phasma walked out of the building.  
“Obviously. What else am I going to do?” Armitage asked, rolling his eyes, “Stay at home with my dickweed of a father?”  
Mitaka and Phasma laughed, waving goodbye as Armitage climbed onto his bus. Once he was settled in and listening to one of his playlists, he let his mind wander. A rule he had made was that while he was at school, he wouldn’t think about Kylo. It just made him distracted and confused. He liked Kylo, he was pretty sweet, and understanding, In the recent months, Armitage found himself lying awake at night, imagining what kissing Kylo was like…  
But he wasn’t gay right? It was just one of those weird late-night, intrusive thoughts. He totally didn’t wonder what it would be like, to just run away with Kylo in a shitty van and travel the world or anything…

“Hey Armitage,” Kylo said, giving a small wave.  
“Armitage? I don’t think you’ve ever used my name before,” Armitage became slightly worried, Kylo seemed sad and tense, his smile not reaching his eyes.   
“Oh yeah…” Kylo looked at the bus, driving down the street, “Just figured it would be something different.”  
Armitage nodded slowly, not believing a word Kylo was saying. “Okay, what’s wrong? Something’s upsetting you, so what’s up?”  
Kylo grinned, “You’re always so straight forward, that’s something I like about you.”  
Armitage raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kylo to answer him.   
Kylo didn’t answer, he stared ahead, “No...no Hux I can’t...I just can’t tell you. Not yet, I’m sorry.”  
“Hey hey hey it’s fine! It’s not a big deal! How about we just go hang out or something...you don’t need to tell me anything,” Armitage said, panicking slightly.   
“Okay...thanks…”Kylo whispered. Armitage felt something brush his hand and looked down. Kylo’s knuckles were tapping against his own. Armitage hesitated a moment before he pushed back, linking his finger with Kylo’s.   
Kylo’s hand was cold. Weirdly cold for it being 80 degrees out. Armitage didn’t mind though, Kylo seemed much happier after that point.   
They ended up hanging out in the woods, Kylo smoked while Armitage read aloud.   
“What’s this book called again?” Kylo asked, cutting Armitage off.   
“Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe,” Armitage said, once Kylo nodded he continued, “ For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams of the beautiful Annabel Lee and the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes of the beautiful Annabel Lee, and so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side of my darling -my darling- my life and my bride, in her sepulcher there by the sea- in her tomb by the sounding sea.”   
“Hmm...so she was dead because the angels were jealous of their love? Damn…” Kylo thought for a moment, taking a long drag from his cigarette.   
“Yeah. Angels are dicks,” Armitage said, earning a laugh from Kylo.   
Armitage stared at him. The way Kylo threw his head back, his hair blowing around him. His mouth opened wide in a grin. Armitage felt his chest tighten. He didn’t know what he was feeling, or if it was a good feeling. He hated it. He hated Kylo, for making him feel this way. He hated Kylo for being so secretive. But he loved the way Kylo was so self-assured. So carefree...it made him jealous. But it also made him feel like he could do anything in the world.   
“Armie? Hellooooo?” Kylo waved a hand in front of Armitage’s eyes, bringing him back to reality. “Hey man, you were spacing, what’s up?”  
“Nothing. Come on...let’s go,” Armitage stood up, grabbing his bag.   
“What?! Where are you going? Come on I got something cool to show you!” Kylo whined.   
“Fine!’ Armitage sighed, as Kylo grabbed his arm and began to drag him farther into the woods. “Jesus where are we going?”  
“Somewhere awesome!” was all Kylo said. 

“Here we are!” Armitage looked around. They were much farther in the woods, he could barely hear the road anymore. The only sign anyone had ever been here before was an old, beat up, truck. Kylo jumped into the bed of the truck and patted the spot next to him. Armitage hesitated for a moment. The truck looked unsteady like if one more person climbed in there the whole thing could collapse.   
But...christ when Kylo gave him those puppy dog eyes…  
“This is so unsafe,” Armitage said, “And unsanitary.”   
“Yeah yeah…” Kylo rolled his eyes and leaned back, folding his hands behind his head.   
Armitage glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Kylo was already staring at him. They didn’t break eye contact. Not even when Armitage laid down next to him, closer than need be.   
“Armie…” Kylo whispered.   
“Hm?”  
“...I think I want to tell you something...but I don’t think you’d want to be my friend anymore,” Kylo looked up at the sky, chewing his lip nervously.   
“Have you ever killed someone?”  
“What? No.”  
“Then I doubt I’ll not want to be your friend…”  
“You are something else, Armie. You know that?” Kylo grinned.   
“Can’t say I do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I finally posted! Sorry I haven't been working on this as much as I would like...quarantines got me fucked up ngl


	7. Chapter 7

The phone wouldn’t stop ringing, and it was driving Armitage insane. He also had the weird feeling he was being watched. He had answered the phone a few times now, but it hung up the second he said ‘hello?’  
“Ugh! I can’t take this shit anymore,” Armitage groaned, walking out the door, locking it behind him. The one weekend his parents were gone and he could just relax, ruined by some asshole prank caller.   
“Hey Huxy!” Kylo grinned. He was walking up the stairs, apparently on his way to ask Armitage to hang out.   
‘Great the one person I could really do without seeing’ Armitage thought bitterly. Ever since the night they hung out on the truck, Armitage was doing his best to avoid Kylo. He had made it a whole week. He just needed some time to think. He was still shocked by the fact that not only does he like boys but he likes the goth boy!   
“Hello, Ren,” Armitage said stiffly, walking past him.  
“Ren? Really Armie? You only use that when you’re mad at me,” Kylo jogged to catch up with him. Armitage pulled out his phone, quickly texting Phasma, asking her to meet him at the diner.   
“I’m not mad-”  
“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Kylo stepped in front of him. His face was dark and grim, he looked like he could break someone’s neck with a single thought.   
Armitage backed up, “Look...I’ve just been busy…”  
“Bullshit!” Kylo spat, “Now tell me why?” his voice was dangerous, he grabbed Armitage’s arm. He was squeezing it tight. Too tight.   
“Kylo...you’re hurting me,” Armitage said, trying to yank his arm free.  
“Answer me,” Kylo said. Armitage gasped, his arm, though the air was stifling hot, was burning from cold.   
“K-Kylo…” Armitage choked out, his eyes stung. He was used to being hurt but being hurt by someone you trust, by someone you love, was new to Armitage. And it was the worst thing he’d ever felt.  
He felt Kylo’s grip loosen, his face became soft upon seeing Armitage’s tear filled eyes.   
“Armie…”  
Armitage didn’t give him time to answer. He yanked his arm free and began to run. His legs fell heavily on the cracked sidewalk. Pushing past everyone he came upon, ignoring their concerned stares.   
Armitage saw Phasma, out of the corner of his eye, sitting in the window of the diner. Armitage ran into the diner and flopped into the seat across from her.   
“Hey Armitage woah! What’s wrong?” Armitage realized he must look like a mess. Flushed from running, tears streaming down his face.   
“Phasma...can I ask you something?” Armitage asked, voice cracking.  
“Of course, yeah,” Phasma sat back.   
“Okay...how did you know you were in love with Rey?” Phasma’s eyes widened.   
Phasma sighed, “Well I guess it just hit me. I had liked her for a long time and one day I was looking at her, we were just sitting in her room watching tv, and I knew. I knew this is the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with...that’s why the second she turns eighteen, I’m gonna propose to her,” Phasma grinned.   
Armitage thought for a minute, nodding slowly. “Phas...I met this guy and...and I think I love him. And I don’t know what to do. I never learned about this shit! And we got into a fight and-”  
“Armitage,” Phasma grabbed his hand, “It’ll be okay. If you love him, and he loves you then it’ll work out, I promise.”  
“But I’ve been avoiding him and I think I hurt him.”  
“Then say you’re sorry, he’ll say sorry for being mad at you, trust me.”  
Phasma smiled, and Armitage believed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Armitage didn’t want to get out of bed, but he needed to find Kylo. He needed to explain why he was avoiding him. If Kylo didn’t want to be his friend anymore then he could go to hell. Armitage didn’t care.Armitage stayed there for another hour, the only thing making him get up was the doorbell ringing.   
“Hello? Oh...Kylo,” Armitage said, opening the door. Kylo was standing there staring at the ground remorsefully. Armitage suddenly realized that he was only wearing his black boxers and an oversized white shirt.   
“Hey Armitage...can I come in?” Kylo asked.   
“Yeah sure,” Armitage felt defensive. He didn’t want Kylo there, he didn’t want to talk to him. Not at all.   
“Listen Armie I am so sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you, it’s not your job to hang out with me. And I shouldn't have hurt you either…” Kylo said quickly.   
“No. No you shouldn’t have. But I appreciate the apology. And I’m sorry too, something’s happened between us and I don’t know how to handle it,” Armtage crossed his arms and locked the door.   
“Oh...so you figured it out then?” Kylo asked.   
“I think so yeah,” Armitage nodded, “And I feel the same.”  
“...wait what?” Kylo asked.  
“I said that I feel the same,” Armitage repeated, “I like you too.”  
“Oh! Yes! That! Well that's great!” Kylo grinned.   
Armitage raised an eyebrow, something was wrong. Kylo wasn’t telling him something.   
“Kylo...about yesterday. Why did my arm get so cold when you grabbed me?” Armitage asked.   
“Oh um…” Kylo looked around, “I guess you’ll figure it out sooner or later so...my name isn’t Kylo. It’s Ben, Ben Solo.”  
Armitage’s heart stopped. A breath caught in his throat. “Oh haha very funny,” somewhere deep down, Armitage knew Kylo was telling the truth.   
“I’m being honest Armitage...I’m dead,” Kylo said. He looked different. He was blurry. He appeared to be everywhere but also nowhere all at the same time.   
“No you’re not. Your name is Kylo Ren and you’re alive,” Armitage said, like that would make it true. He didn’t know where to look. One second Kylo was in front of him the next he was in the kitchen,or the living room, or upstairs.   
“Armie…” Armitage looked up and nearly screamed. Kylo was standing before him,his face was pale and blue, eyes bulging. His neck was covered in scars and was unsteady. Kylo’s tongue kept falling out of his mouth, fat and slimy, dripping saliva.   
Armitage clenched his eyes shut. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be real. He was dreaming, or he was with Phasma and Mitaka, getting high in the basement. Yeah that was it! And while he was doing that, Kylo was out doing…  
What did Kylo do when Armitage wasn’t around. Why wasn’t Kylo at school? Why did people talk about Armitage, whispering about how he was insane. Walking around talking to himself. He realized that Kylo was telling the truth. He was Ben Solo, a kid who commited suicide only a year ago.   
When Armitage opened his eyes, Kylo looked normal. He was still pale, but not blue. His neck looked soft and clean, his mouth was shut and pouty,   
“Ben...Kylo?” Armitage looked into his eyes. As he looked into Kylo’s dark eyes he realized that he still knew Kylo. He still loved him.  
“I understand if you want me to go...not that I can but,” Kylo gave a weak laugh. Armitage leaped forwards, wrapping his arms around Kylo.   
“Oh...or not…” Kylo whispered.   
“Or not,” Armitage replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning there is smut ahead. It's near the end so if you just wanna read the first half then that is all well and good! Blessed be nerds

Armitage pulled away from Kylo and stared at his face. If he looked hard enough, he could almost see the wall behind him. But Kylo seemed much happier, he looked...lighter. Armitage had a feeling that he looked different as well. He felt different. There was something about finding out that your best friend is a ghost that makes you feel a certain way. 

“So...what now?” Armitage asked, unsure of how to pick up after an awkward ‘hey I love you’ ‘oh I love you too but I’m dead! Surprise!’

“Wanna makeout?” Kylo asked. Guess that’s one way. 

“You’re an idiot,” Armitage said, rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not hearing a no,” Kylo grinned evilly. 

Armitage pushed his shoulder lightly and walked into the kitchen. He stared out the window for a moment. He could see his reflection in the window, staring back passively. He goes to the freezer, pulling out a bottle of vodka. There were enough bottles in there for Brendol not to notice one was missing. 

“Come on,” Armitage said, heading upstairs. 

Armitage was warm and dizzy thanks to the vodka and Kylo’s lips were chapped and cold. Armitage wasn’t sure when they started kissing or who made the first move but that wasn’t important. What was important was that Armitage was straddling Kylo, kissing him roughly, taking breaks every now and then to take a swig of vodka. 

“Kylo…” Armitage mutterted. 

“Hmm?” Kylo asked in reply

Armitage looked into Kylo’s eyes for a moment, before attacking his lips and beginning to grind down. Kylo gasped slightly but didn’t make a move for it to stop. 

“Armie?” 

“What?” Armitage growled, his hands were making their way under Kylo’s shirt, and tugging at the waistbands of his jeans. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Kylo quickly pulled Armitage's shirt up over his head, casting it away. He did the same until Armitage lay beneath him, clad in only black boxers and loosely holding the nearly empty vodka glass.  
"Are you sure?" Kylo asked once more.  
"Fuck yes," Armitage whispered.  
Kylo didn't need anymore prodding. He quickly attacked the pale skin, biting and sucking at wherever he could. Soon Kylo had reached the waist band of the black boxers, which he wasted no time in removing, freeing Armitage's erection.  
Kylo smirked and slid his hands up and down a few times, at a slow pace. Armitage groaned at the slow speed, bucking his hips slightly. Kylo however held him down roughly.  
"Do that again and you will certainly not be getting off tonight," Kylo growled.  
"I'll just masturbate," Armitage said, groaning slightly.  
"With me here watching? Not a chance," This made Armitage stop talking. It had just now occurred to him that he was living in a haunted house. Kylo was watching him since he moved in...all those times the phone would ring and no one would answer...  
The times there was an unexplainable cold...after the party Armitage thought Kylo had been the one who had tucked him in but thought that his drunk mind was playing tricks on him. He realized now how wrong he had been.  
Those thoughts quickly vanished as he felt Kylo's mouth wrap around his cock. Armitage gasped, and moaned loudly as Kylo began to move. He bobbed his head up and down, teeth just grazing flesh. His mouth felt like hot velvet...god it was heavenly.  
Armitage moaned loudly, his eyes closed in pleasure. He reached down and grabbed Kylo'a soft hair, tugging on it slightly.  
He had never felt anything this good before. He had never felt anything so strong and animalistic. He felt horny a few times in his life, but he didn't act on them. He didn't know a mouth could feel this good.  
"Kylo!" Armitage whimpered.  
Kylo began to bob his head faster and faster, hollowing out his cheeks. Armitage felt a strong sensation building in his stomach, he wanted to fuck Kylo's mouth, but Kylo's hands held down his slim hips.  
"God fuck!" Armitage moaned loudly, arching his back as his orgasim ripped threw his body. His legs shook with pleasure, he felt dizzy and hot. His heart was pounding. He opened his eyes and looked down to see Kylo wiping his white cum off his lips with his tongue.  
He was dizzy and seeing stars. He was over stimulated and stupid. He felt Kylo crawling back up to him, his hand still stoking his dick. Armitage looked up into Kylo's eyes and smiled.  
Who knew blowjob could be this good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written smut before so sorry if this isn't the best thing ever but I did my best!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: violence, I tried to make it brief and as non-descriptive as possible and death

Armitage was blissfully asleep. He felt warm and safe. Wrapped in blankets and Kylo's arms. Armitage had officially lost his virginity, to a ghost no less. He loved the idea of shocking Phasma and Mitaka with this knowledge.  
He didn't want this to end. He just wanted to sleep forever and stay with Kylo. Hideaway from his father and his life. Just stay here, warm and asleep.  
That's when he was woken up. He heard a car door slam outside. He looked outside, it was dark and raining out, but he could see clear as day, Brendol and Maratelle walking up the front stairs. Armitage gasped and jumped out of bed, he grabbed his clothes, quickly throwing them back on.  
"Kylo wake up," Armitage whisper shouted, shaking the dark-haired boy. Kylo ignored him turning to face the wall. "Ren!" Armitage groaned. He saw the hall light turn on.  
If Brendol found Kylo here...Armitage cringed at the thought.  
"Kylo please get up!" Armitage whispered, pulling the boy out of the bed.  
"Okay, Jesus Armie I'm up, what's going on?" Kylo asked, standing up.  
"Get dressed and get out of here!" Armitage said.  
Kylo began to pull on his pants, "Yeah okay, sure."  
Armitage could hear Brendol's footsteps coming closer. His heart was pounding in his chest, how could such a goodnight go so wrong.  
The doorknob started turning. Armitage froze. His head was pounding, and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might burst. He was sure everyone could hear it.  
"Armitage who are you talking to-?" Brendol opened the door. Kylo was still standing there, clad only in half pulled up jeans, and Armitage stood stock still. Frozen in fear.  
Brendol looked from Kylo to Armitage, compression dawning on his face. His face quickly contorted from one of shock to pure rage. His face was turning red in anger.  
"Dad please this isn't what it looks like," Armitage said, his throat constricting horribly.  
"Isn't what it looks like? Because right now I'm pretty damn sure that the fucking disappointment living in my house is screwing another guy!" Brendol shouted.  
"Dad dad he was just leaving," Armitage said.  
"Yes because that will make it so much better! Listen here-" Brendol was screaming but Armitage couldn't hear him. He had completely turned him out due to fear. Suddenly he felt a sharp sting on his face. He fell to the floor.  
'Block it out block it out block it out' he braced himself for another flash of pain but it never came.  
The only thing that happened was he heard something smash than his stepmother screaming. He was being shaken, pulled up, and now he was running. He opened his eyes, he was jumping down the stairs running to the front door.  
He heard people shouting his name but he couldn't focus. He looked down at his hand, a pale hand was wrapped around his wrist. He looked up and saw Kylo, pulling him towards the front door.  
"Don't worry Armie, just get out of here, don't worry about them, I'll take care of it."  
Armitage was still confused by why he was running. He was running down the street. The rain was pounding against the asphalt. He could hardly see in front of him. He was shivering and completely soaked through. He stopped running and bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
Armitage looked up and saw a bright light. Then he was flying threw the air, he heard the screech of tires in the distant. He landed on the ground. He couldn't see anything...he couldn't feel any part of his body. He thought he saw a tall figure coming towards him.  
"Kylo...?" Armitage struggled to talk. He raised his hand, it hurt like hell and he wasn't sure he got it an inch off the ground.  
The dark figure crouched in front of him, they reached out and touched their cool hands to Armitage's hot head. Armitage relaxed at the pressure and released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He knew he was going to be all right now.

The audience was small, the room was small and the casket was small. Brendol and Maratelle weren't there, but Phasma, Mitaka, and their friends were there.  
Phasma was crying, you couldn't tell unless you looked real close, but a few tears were streaming down her face. Mitaka was sobbing, he was doing his best to stay quiet. But his hiccups and sobs could still be heard in the silent room.  
Rey was there, she was standing with an old man who had long grey hair. An older woman, who looked to be the same age as the man, was holding Rey's hand. She and another man with short white hair, wearing a leather jacket, both wore solemn looks on their face. They were remembering their son, Ben Solo, who had died only a year ago, and now they were attending another teenager's funeral.  
Armitage lay in the casket. The mortician had done a good job covering the scars from the glass with makeup. There was no other way to describe him then looking dead. Completely dead.  
"Nice of my father not to attend my funeral," Armitage said. Kylo wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
Kylo didn't speak, he was looking at his parents. Han and Leia Solo. Armitage noticed and pulled away.  
"Go see them, I'll be fine," Armitage whispered. Kylo nodded. He approached his family with unease. He stared at his parent's faces. He looked at his uncle and little cousin. He began to cry.  
Armitage left him alone and went to sit with Phasma, Mitaka, Poe, and Finn. Poe and Finn were sitting in silence, eye downcast.  
"Hey guys, I'm all right..." Armitage didn't know what to say. He always had trouble articulating his feeling, but...this was so much harder. "Mitaka please...please stop crying, Phasma you too!"  
Armitage knelt in front of his friends. Some of the only people in his life who cared about him. The few people who made life worth living. "I'm okay. Believe me, I'm okay. I'm so much happier than I've ever been. I met my mom, she's very nice...she cares about me a lot. She says she's sorry for having left me with my dad...I told her it's not her fault. I think we're gonna get along real well,  
"Well...I'll see you guys later," Armitage said, he touched Phasma's shoulder as he left. She gasped and looked up, she looked right at him. Armitage knew she couldn't see him, but she was looking right into his eyes.  
"Guys...I think he's okay," Phasma whispered smiling. 

"Ready to go?" Armitage asked. Kylo was sitting next to his mom, holding her hand. He looked up and nodded, wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm.  
"Yeah...let's get out of here Hux," he said. He stood up and took Armitage's hand.  
Armitage was glad Kylo wasn't a ghost anymore. His unfinished business was finished, he said sorry and goodbye to his parents. Armitage realized he looked happier as they left.  
The day was warm and bright. Armitage and Kylo walked around the town once more. They went walking through the woods. Remembering the days they spent there. As they walked, the town began to fade. Until they were in an empty space. It was bright but still brighter up ahead.  
"Ready?" Kylo asked.  
Armitage looked at Kylo, he already knew the answer before Kylo asked.  
"Of course, My little ghost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I am very very very sorry. This was super hard for me to write and I may or may not have cried a little bit. Secondly, yay you made it to the last chapter! Congrats! And Lastly, I think for my next project I will be writing a collection of Star Wars x reader one shots so go request stuff on my tumblr alizardssocks I will probably be posting them on there and on here so yay!


End file.
